


A félvér herceggel

by JuliaBarrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBarrows/pseuds/JuliaBarrows
Summary: A történet a Harry Potter és a Tűz serlege ideje alatt játszódik.





	A félvér herceggel

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet @Matrakcsi-nak, aki átnézte, és átolvasta!:)

\- Te kopogsz… - kértem a barátnőmet, miközben lementünk a pincébe.  
\- Hát jó.  
A Trimágus Tusa alkalmából megszervezett karácsonyi bálra bárkit meg lehetett hívni, de mivel engem senki nem hívott el, így egy őrült ötletet vettem a fejembe. Még pedig azt, hogy meghívom Piton professzort. Ez mindaddig még szép és jó volt, míg csak elméletben jött szóba, de amilyen hülye vagyok, gondoltam megpróbálom. A barátnőm pedig megígérte, hogy lelki támaszt nyújt és elkísér, ezért most, két nappal a bál előtt együtt megyünk le a pincébe a zsíros hajú denevérhez.  
\- Na jó, én nagyon izgulok.  
\- Miért? Úgyis nemet mond.  
\- Attól még hülyét csinálok magamból…  
\- Nyugi! Senki nem tud róla.  
\- Attól még… Ez nem segít most… - értük el a tanár irodáját. – Na jó… Én inkább visszafordulok…  
\- Nem! Gyerünk! Bátor vagy!  
\- Nem, nem vagyok az…  
De mielőtt megfordulhattam volna, a barátnőm máris bekopogott.  
\- Tessék! – szólt ki Piton professzor a szokásos, hideg hangsúlyával.  
Izzadt kézzel, és nagyon zavarban nyitottam be. Közben magamban elátkoztam a barátnőmet, amiért ezt tette velem, és becsuktam az ajtót.  
\- Miss Barrow! – fogadott hűvösen.  
\- Professzor úr! Én… Szeretnék valamit kérdezni… - teljesen zavarban voltam, fogalmam sem volt, hogy fogom ezt túl élni.  
\- Mondja! – emelte rám a tekintetét. Szeméből sütött az utálat és a megvetés, amit a házam, a Griffendél felé táplált már évek óta.  
Hirtelen összeszedtem minden erőmet. Gondoltam, ha már hülyét csinálok magamból, hát legyen, legalább megpróbálom bátran megtenni.  
\- Szóval… Ugye holnap után lesz a bál… És… A tanár úrnak nincs kedve velem jönni…? – nyögtem ki végül nagy nehezen. Megcsináltam. Már csak el kell viselni a gúnyolódását, aztán ennyi…  
\- Hogy mi? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten. – Maga teljesen megőrült?  
Csak lesütöttem a szememet és vártam a további kifakadásra. Hiszen igaza van… Én megőrültem, ezért nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék.  
\- Tudja mit… Legyen… - eresztett meg egy „mosolyt”. – Legalább kellemetlenül érzi majd magát a kis Griffendélesei előtt…  
\- Tessék…? – kérdeztem vissza döbbenten.  
\- Jól hallotta… 7-re jöjjön ide! – mondta ellenmondást nem tűrve.  
\- Öhm… Hogyne… - nyögtem ki.  
\- Kifelé!  
Gyorsan megfordultam, és kisiettem a szobából. Hogy az a jó…  
\- Nah? Nagyon ciki volt? – kérdezte barátnőm.  
\- Hagyjál… - mondtam ingerülten és elfutottam.  
\- De mi volt? – szólt utánam, és ő is futásnak indult.  
Nem foglalkoztam vele, csak futottam. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy fogom ezt az egészet túl élni. Hisz nem elég, hogy Piton végig gúnyolódni fog majd, és a további években is felhasználja ezt ellenem, még a többiektől is ezt hallgathatom majd… Merlin tudja meddig…  
\- Pihi-puhi – mondtam a Kövér Dámának a nemrég megváltoztatott jelszót, mire az kinyílt, én pedig betértem a klubhelyiségbe.  
Mindenki készülődött, a lányok szinte teljesen megőrültek ettől az eseménytől. De még a fiúk is összeszedték magukat, és izgatottan beszélgettek ők is a bálról. Miért lesz ez mindenkinek jó, csak nekem nem? Hogy szúrhattam el ezt az egészet ennyire? Egy hülyeség miatt?  
Nem is foglalkoztam a többiekkel, a hálótermem felé vettem az irányt. Nem akartam emberekkel lenni, sokkal inkább egyedül kívántam tölteni azt a néhány, még nyugodt pillanatot, ami maradt a roxforti életemből. Ahogy tehát felértem, rávetettem magam az ágyra, és a párnámba kiáltottam.  
Pár perc múlva nyílt az ajtó, és Bea, a barátnőm jött be rajta.  
\- Mi van már? Mi történt?  
\- Hagyjál! – szóltam rá. – Vagy tüntess el a földről…  
\- De miért? Mi történt? – ült le az ágyam szélére.  
\- Hogy mi? Igent mondott…  
\- Tessék? – döbbent meg. – Ez komoly?  
\- Igen… Azt mondta, hogy így legalább a többiek kicikiznek…  
\- Ne máár… Ez nagyon gonosz…  
\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogom kibírni.  
\- Megoldjuk! – tette a vállamra a kezét.  
A következő két napban minden lehetséges verziót megpróbáltunk sorra venni. Szóba került, hogy kérjem el Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, de rájöttünk, hogy sokra nem megyünk vele. Arra is gondoltunk, hogy csinálunk száz-fűlé főzetet, de annak 1 hónap kell, hogy elkészüljön, ennyi időnk pedig nem volt. Olyan verziók is megfordultak a fejünkben, hogy egy „kis balesetnek” köszönhetően ne legyek olyan állapotban, de rájöttünk, hogy ez Pitont nem fogja érdekelni. Ha kell, akkor a gyengélkedőről fog elrángatni a bálra.  
Végül ott álltunk a szobánkban hatkor.  
\- Feladom… Nem fog menni.  
\- Nyugi! Meg tudod csinálni!  
\- Képtelenség… Hülyét fogok magamból csinálni…  
\- Dehogy fogsz!  
\- Ments meg! – könyörögtem.  
\- Nem tudok, mit csinálni… Inkább öltözz át…  
\- De nem akarok – akadtam ki. – Szerinted még van időm elfutni?  
\- Piton megtalál… Ilyenekkel nem fogod megúszni.  
\- Sehogy nem fogom… - néztem az ágyamon fekvő ruhára.  
Gyorsan átöltöztem, és megnéztem magam a tükörben. A fekete ruha normális esetben jól állt volna, most viszont nagyon nem éreztem jól benne magam. Hogyan is érezhetném, ha most készülök leégetni magam a legeslegjobban?  
\- Jól áll!  
\- Hagyjál! – csaptam át mérgesbe. Nem Beára voltam mérges, sokkal inkább magára a helyzetre.  
\- Ne aggódj! Nem lesz gond! – mosolygott rám.  
\- Nem neked kell a legutáltabb tanárral együtt menned erre a hülye bálra…  
\- Te is csak elmész, aztán ennyi… Ott majd úgyis elváltok.  
\- Kösz… Attól még mindenki látni fogja…  
\- Nézz rám!  
Barátnőm felé fordultam, de a fejemet nem emeltem fel. Legszívesebben elástam volna magam, nem pedig kihúzni. Végül nehezen felemeltem a fejem.  
\- Túl fogod élni! Minden rendben lesz!  
\- Hagyjál ezzel… Inkább csinálj valamit a hajammal és… Készítsd a kötelet…  
Pár perc alatt egy bűbáj segítségével behullámosítottuk a hajamat, majd felvettem némi ékszert; egy fehér gyöngyből álló nyakláncot és egy hozzá illő fülbevalót, ami passzolt a ruhámhoz is.  
Megvártam, míg barátnőm is elkészül, de úgy éreztem magam, mint, aki mindjárt fel akasztja magát. Egyszerűen nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot.  
\- Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Miért kellett ezt csinálnom? Nem fogom túlélni… - ostoroztam magam.  
\- Ez nem segít. És ne aggódj, annyira nem lehet rossz!  
\- Cseréljünk…  
\- Nem!  
\- Nah látod! Még te sem akarod…  
\- Viszont… Idő van…  
\- Tessék? – kérdeztem kiakadva, és a szobában lévő órára néztem, ami háromnegyed 7-et mutatott.  
\- Indulnod kell…  
\- Nem! Ments meg! Könyörgöm! Nem fogom túl élni…  
\- Gyere! – indult el. – Mondtam, hogy lekísérlek…  
Kimentünk a hálóból, és lesétáltunk a klubhelyiségbe. Egy szót nem szóltunk egymáshoz, hiszen köröttünk ott volt a többi Griffendéles, ezért csendben mentünk ki. Legszívesebben felrobbantam volna, és egyre lassabb lettem, ahogy közelítettünk a pince felé.  
\- Ne aggódj! Nem lehet olyan rossz…  
\- Tévedsz… Ez a legrosszabb dolog…  
\- Ugyan már!  
\- Őrködj, amíg bemegyek… - kértem. – Utána meg húzz el innen! A te érdekedben. Nem kell, hogy kinevessenek téged is.  
\- Nyugi!  
Lesétáltunk a pincébe, és a gyomromban lévő gombóc egyre nagyobb lett. Szörnyen éreztem magam, semmi mást nem akartam, csak, hogy vége legyen ennek az egésznek.  
Mielőtt bekopogtam volna a professzor irodájába, megöleltem a barátnőmet.  
\- Nyugi! Minden rendben lesz! – mosolygott rám.  
\- Nem lesz! – mondtam határozottan.  
Körbe néztünk, és mivel senki nem volt a folyosón, gyorsan bekopogtam.  
\- Szabad! – szólt ki Piton professzor a szokásos hangján.  
Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd kinyitottam az ajtót, és gyorsan bementem. Reméltem, barátnőm hamar eltűnik a folyosóról, én pedig valahogy túl élem ezt az egészet.  
\- Jó estét Professzor! – köszöntem halkan.  
\- Miss Barrow! – nézett rám az asztala mögül. Most is a szokásos fekete talárjában volt, és egy cseppet sem tűnt olyannak, mint akinek szándékában áll felmenni majd a bálra. - Üljön le, és tanuljon! – mordult rám, miközben az egyik asztal felé bökött.  
Nem értettem, mit akar, hogy mit tanuljak, de mivel féltem, gyorsan engedelmeskedtem. Az asztalon lapok álltak, melyeken különböző utasítások voltak.  
Kezembe vettem az első lapot, melyen szerepelt név, életkor, és egyéb családra vonatkozó információk. Nem értettem az egészet, de átolvastam, majd megnéztem a következőt. Ezen mindenféle szabadidős tevékenység volt felsorolva, hogy az illető – bizonyos Julia Branson – miket szeret, mivel tölti a szabadidejét. A többi pergamenen is mindenféle információ volt erről a személyről, én pedig próbáltam alaposan áttanulmányozni, és megjegyezni a dolgokat.  
Fel sem tűnt, hogy Piton professzor időközben kiment az irodából, majd dísztalárba öltözve tért vissza, csak akkor eszméltem erre rá, mikor megállt az asztalom mellett. Félénken felnéztem rá, hisz féltem.  
\- Igya meg! – adott a kezembe egy kupát.  
\- Tessék? – kérdeztem meghökkenve.  
\- Igya meg! – ismételte meg, mire elvettem, és megittam.  
Fogalmam sem volt mit adott, inni, de szörnyű íze volt, legszívesebben kiköptem volna. Éreztem, hogy az italnak köszönhetően elkezdek megnőni, mígnem olyan magas nem lettem, hogy a tanár úr mellett kevésbé festettem hülyén.  
\- Továbbiakban végig mellettem marad, és az utasításoknak megfelelően viselkedik! – nézett rám szigorúan.  
\- Az utasításoknak?  
\- Igen. Amiket ajánlom, hogy ennyi idő alatt megtanult! Továbbiakban tegezzen, és szólítson Perselusnak!  
\- Rendben.  
Egyre kellemetlenebbül éreztem magam. Nem elég, hogy vele kell a bálba mennem, és nem enged el egész este, de még tegeznem is kell. Ezt nem fogom túl élni. Mindenki engem fog majd szívatni.  
Végül nem sokkal nyolc előtt kimentünk az irodából. Piton professzor a karját nyújtotta, ezért kénytelen voltam belekarolni, és így mentünk fel a nagy terembe. Láttam, hogy a többiek utánunk néznek, és lehajtottam a fejem. Kellemetlenül éreztem magam.  
\- Húzza ki magát! – suttogta a professzor, mire kénytelen voltam engedelmeskedni.  
Figyeltem, de egy csöpp nevetést sem hallottam a hátunk mögül, amit nem értettem. Miért nem nevetnek ki? Hiszen a zsíros hajú denevérrel együtt megyek a bálba…  
\- Ezt ne hangoztassa, különben kénytelen leszek a nevetség tárgyává tenni – mondta ismét a professzor.  
\- Tessék? Nem mondtam semmit.  
\- De gondolt…  
A francba… Piton professzor legimentor. Bele lát az agyamba… Ez egyre jobb…  
Végül a tanári ajtón bementünk a nagy terembe, és Piton professzor kihúzott nekem egy széket a tanári asztal mellett, ő pedig mellém ült. Még a tanárok is csodálkozva néztek rám, én pedig ismét lesütöttem a szemem. Inkább a tányéromat néztem, mint őket. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a többiek is mind engem néztek az asztaloktól.  
\- Perselus! Nem is mondtad, hogy vendéget hívtál – mondta McGalagony professzor.  
\- Nem kérdeztétek. Ő Julia Branson.  
\- Üdv! Örülünk, hogy itt van.  
\- Öhm… Én örülök, hogy itt lehetek – mondtam zavartan az átváltoztatás tanárnak.  
Lassan kezdtem megérteni a helyzetet. Mindaz, amit meg kellett tanulnom azért kellett, mert most én vagyok, vagyis a szerint kell viselkednem. De miért nem jönnek rá, hogy én „csak” egy diák vagyok? Ez még homályos volt. A Griffendél asztala felé néztem, és kerestem a barátnőmet. Mikor megtaláltam a szememmel, láttam, hogy Bea szinte tátott szájjal néz felém. Nem értettem mi folyik itt.  
Nem sokára Dumbledore elkezdte az ételek rendelését, így én is kezembe vettem az étlapot, és rendeltem magamnak. Miután kimondtam, a kívánt étel megjelent a tányéromon, majd enni kezdtem. Még mindig zavarban voltam, és főként a tányért bámultam.  
Ha valamelyik tanár kérdezett tőlem valamit, igyekeztem a lehető legpontosabb választ adni, de ez elég nehéz feladat volt. Olyan kérdésekre kellett választ adnom, hogy ismertem meg Piton professzort, milyen kapcsolatban vagyok vele, miket szeretek csinálni. És bár ezek rajta voltak a lapokon, mégis lassan adtam csak rájuk választ. Nem mindenre emlékeztem, ezért helyenként próbáltam rögtönözni.  
A legfurcsább az volt, hogy Piton professzort tegeznem kellett. Sokszor ezt úgy próbáltam kiküszöbölni, hogy nem szólítottam meg. Annak ellenére, hogy ő mondta, hogy ezt tegyem, mégis nagyon furcsa érzés volt. Elvégre a tanárom, még akkor is, ha most nem úgy tűnik.  
Lassan a diákok is megszokták, hogy Piton professzor mellett ülök, és egy gúnyos, vagy nevető fejet sem láttam felém fordulni. Aki engem nézett leginkább döbbent és meglepődött fejet vágott. Egyedül a barátnőm volt az, aki a kezdeti meglepődés után mosolygott. De ez a mosoly sem gúnyos, rossz indulatú volt, sokkal inkább kedves.  
A vacsora hamar lezajlott, és a tusán részt vevők a párjaikkal kiálltak középre. Én csak zavartan bámultam a már üres tányéromat, és az asztalt, és próbáltam nem a táncoló párokat nézni. Hamarosan az igazgató felkérte táncolni McGalagony professzort, és egyre több pár táncolt a nagy teremben.  
\- Julia?! – fordult felém Piton professzor, miközben egyik kezét felém nyújtotta.  
\- Öhm… Hogyne – próbáltam rámosolyogni, és megfogtam a kezét.  
Kisétáltunk a többi párhoz, majd átkarolt a derekamnál, és magához húzott. Nagyon kellemetlenül éreztem magam, de próbáltam elfogadni a helyzetet. Hiszen ezt akartam… Még ha csak poénból is, de ezt akartam.  
A professzor vezetett a tánc alatt, én pedig próbáltam nem rálépni a lábára. Nagyon furcsa volt, hogy vele táncolok, de próbáltam valahogy kibírni. Elvégre, hamarosan úgyis vége… Legalábbis a dalnak. De Piton professzor nem engedett el, a következő és az azutáni számot is végig táncoltuk. Közben láttam, hogy a barátnőm a közelünkbe jött, nekem pedig el kellett távolítanom a tanárt, hogy tudjak vele beszélni. Ezért mikor vége lett a számnak felnéztem Piton professzorra.  
\- Elfáradtam. Hozol kérlek inni? – kérdeztem kicsit félénken, és még mindig furcsa volt, hogy letegeztem.  
\- Persze. Ülj le, mindjárt jövök! – engedett el, majd hátat fordított és elment.  
Gyorsan a barátnőm felé tartottam, és leültem a legközelebbi üres padra. Nem sokára Bea is leült mellém.  
\- Julia? – nézett rám kérdőn.  
\- Igen, még jó, hogy én vagyok. Mi az? Miért nem nevetett senki? Mi történt? – kérdeztem döbbenten.  
\- Mert más vagy… Nem hasonlítasz magadra… Én is csak azért tudtam, hogy te vagy, mert mondtad, hogy…  
\- Tessék?  
\- Igen… Úgy nézel ki, mint egy felnőtt boszorkány…  
\- Csak azért, mert attól az italtól nőttem pár centit, ugyan úgy nézek ki…  
\- Milyen ital?  
\- Fogalmam sincs… Miután bementem, leültetett, hogy tanuljak meg dolgokat… Utólag azt mondom, azt kellett megtanulnom, aki vagyok… Aztán adott valami bájitalt, amitől megnőttem…  
\- Hm… Nem csak, hogy megnőttél, de meg is változtál.  
\- Értem… Viszont jobb, ha mész… Ott jön…  
\- Mi? Dehogy megyek…  
\- Figyelj… Azt mondta, egész este vele kell lennem, szóval…  
\- Na és?  
\- Hidd el, hogy jobb ha elmész…  
Piton professzor visszaért, és felém nyújtott egy vajsörös üveget.  
\- Miss Crawley, mit keres itt? – fordult a barátnőm felé.  
\- Leültem pihenni tanár úr – nézett a tanárra.  
\- Odébb is megtudja tenni… - mordult rá.  
Barátnőm felállt, és odébb ment, Piton professzor pedig leült a helyére. Csendben ittuk egymás mellett az italainkat.  
\- Mit adott a professzor nekem? Az irodájában… - kérdeztem végül meg.  
\- Alakváltó szérumot… - jött a válasz a szokásos rideg hangon.  
\- Köszönöm! – bukott ki belőlem – Senki nem ismert fel… Még a barátnőm se…  
\- Gondoltam, ha már van olyan hülye, hogy velem akar eljönni, nem büntetem még azzal is, hogy a többiek kinevessék…  
\- Köszönöm! – mondtam hálásan. – De így meg magát bámulták meg…  
\- Már megszoktam.  
A bál további ideje alatt még párszor táncoltam Piton professzorral. Ezek után sokkal inkább feloldódtam, még akkor is, ha a tanár úr volt a partnerem. Örültem, hogy felismerhetetlen vagyok, és a tanár úr sem volt olyan gonosz, és szívtelen mint általában.  
Végül nem sokkal éjfél előtt a tanár úr kivezetett a teremből, és levitt vissza az irodába. Nem értettem, miért, de csendben követtem.  
\- Maradjon itt, míg nem biztos abban, hogy a griffendélesek lefeküdtek aludni… A bájital hatása, mindjárt elmúlik…  
\- Öhm… Hogyne… - mondtam zavartan. – Még egyszer köszönöm professzor!  
\- Jó éjszakát! – mondta hűvösen, mikor kiment, és egyedül hagyott az irodájában.  
Pontban éjfélkor visszaalakultam saját magammá, aztán csak leültem az egyik asztalhoz, és vártam. Fél kettő is elmúlt, mire ki mertem nézni, és visszaindultam a toronyba. Mikor elértem a Kövér Dámát, bemondtam a jelszót, majd átléptem a kapun. Örömmel láttam, hogy senki nem tartózkodik a klubhelységben, és felmentem a hálótermembe. Bea az ágyán ülve, ébren várt, és mikor beléptem rám mosolygott. Miközben átöltöztem, beszélgettünk, majd lefeküdtünk aludni. Mosollyal az arcomon aludtam el, hiszen az járt a fejemben, hogy mégsem volt olyan rossz ez a bál, mint gondoltam.


End file.
